Approximately 32% of Medicare spending is attributed to diabetic populations, and the prevalence of diabetes is growing at an alarming rate. Approximately 79 million Americans have prediabetes. The landmark 2002 Diabetes Prevention Program (DPP) demonstrated that lifestyle modification is a successful approach to preventing diabetes. The DPP lifestyle changes reduced the risk of developing diabetes in patients with prediabetes by 58% at 3 years following the intervention. The DPP involved a curriculum of 16 lessons delivered one-on-one over 6 months and a follow-up maintenance program over the remaining year. While the DPP lifestyle modification program was overwhelmingly successful, its wide-spread implementation necessitates the development of cost-effective delivery channels. While the NIH and UnitedHealth Group have invested in a pilot program to adapt the curriculum to a group format delivered at the YMCA, alternatives that are scalable and accessible are necessary to make the DPP available across a broader segment of society. Omada Health is developing an interactive DPP curriculum from the recently released CDC DPP curriculum; this curriculum is designed to be delivered on a user-friendly web-based platform that Omada Health has built for virtual small groups. The goal of this proposal is to enhance the basic DPP curriculum with interactive and tailored components to motivate and engage users, increase participation, and improve health outcomes. Research into specific elements of online behavior interventions has demonstrated that interactive features, such as personalized email contact and bulletin board participation, may improve user outcomes. Upon completion of these specific aims, Omada Health will conduct large pilot studies and commercialize the web-based DPP curriculum and platform through strategic partnerships. Omada Health's online distribution model makes this diabetes prevention program ideal for rapid, nationwide expansion. Not only is this solution scalable, but it is more convenient and accessible for individuals with limited time and does not depend on access to a particular geographic location or vendor. Thus, Omada Health's interactive DPP is an ideal alternative to the pioneering YMCA-based DPP and has the potential to revolutionize the delivery of diabetes prevention programs. Omada Health has assembled an impressive team of collaborators to support and enhance their efforts, including: Martha Funnell, MS, a prominent diabetes educatory and past-chair of the National Diabetes Education Program; Anne Peters, MD, a renowned dialectologist and head of the USC Clinical Diabetes Program; Mark Berman, MD, an internal medicine physician with a focus on lifestyle medicine; Chip Heath, PhD, Professor of Organizational Behavior at Stanford University, an expert in behavior modification; and Willem Van Lancker, a Lead User Experience Designer at Google.